A drunken Weiss, a flustered Ruby
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Ruby deals with a drunken Weiss, right in the midst of Finals week. Weiss/Ruby, little bits of Blake/Yang!


**a/n**: We will assume Beacon Academy lets its students partake in alcohol consumption, so long as they're of age. That probably means Ruby is at least 18 by now, in this fic.. but she can also just be 16 and her teammates are already 18. Tailor their ages to the drinking age wherever you live and it'll be fine.

* * *

Finals week was fast approaching Beacon Academy, and many students were busy in their rooms studying up. There weren't _too _many people willing to goof off during this crucial time, though there are always exceptions to every rule.

A certain red headed girl had grounded herself to the premises of her bed, and sometimes the floor, in preparation for these tests. She'd finally picked up decent study habits and she was not about to let them go to waste.

Yes, all was quiet and well, and studying seemed to be going rather smoothly. An equation here, a historical period there, nothing in the world could stop Ruby from acing these exams. Well, nothing except—

Ruby's door suddenly crashed opened, "RUUUUBY ROSE! Are you in here?!" shouted Ruby's raucous sister.

Ruby almost fell off her bed as she searched for the right words to reply, "Yang?! What are you doing?! It's 11 pm, you're disturbing the whole building!"

Ruby stopped her pitch and took a closer look at Yang's crimson face. She knew that look anywhere. "Are… are you drunk? You're drunk, aren't you."

"Ding ding ding! Aaaaand that's not all!" slurred Yang, stumbling out into the hallway to retrieve something. "Lookie here little sis, your little miss is all messed up too!" Yang announced, pulling in a very inebriated Weiss.

"R-Ruby… you are.. you are studying. In this room, aren't you? That is, that is good. Good girl." Weiss, almost tripping over herself, attempted to make her way to Ruby to pat her head. She _did_ trip midway on the rug and landed right into Ruby's arms.

"Weiss, are you alright? Here, let me just.." Ruby tried adjusting herself to support Weiss a little more, "okay, here we go. You wanna get to bed? I can't believe you let Yang bring you out drinking."

"Hey! Hey," Weiss started, matter-of-factly, "it's fiiiine, okay? It's.. do you wanna drink with me, Ruby?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Seriously? No. You need to get to bed. Yang, help me out?"

Yang, halfway out the door trying to sneak out, turned around and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Rubes! I gotta go find my honey."

"What? You'll get in trouble if campus security finds you, you know."

"Please, Ruby, tell me where she is?"

Ruby rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. Poor girl. She was only trying to study for once. "Fine. She's in the library. But don't make it too obvious that you're buzzed, okay?"

Yang ran over to her sister and planted a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks little sis, you're the BEST! Now, get that drunkard to bed. Lates!" With that, Yang was out the door and already down the hallway, turning the corner.

Ruby, now left standing with a half awake, half who knows what else girl in her arms, sighed in exhaustion.

She started to drag the girl over to her bunk, but was thwarted in her attempt by Weiss wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck and pulling her, rather strongly for a drunk girl, down to the floor.

"W-Weiss!" Ruby was struggling to unlatch Weiss' arms from her, to no avail.

"Ruby, I am three… three… three sheets to the wind, and you have to take care of me, okaaayyy?" Weiss buried her face into Ruby's neck, while Ruby was desperately trying to keep a cool head. There she was, practically straddling Weiss on their dorm room floor, with Weiss getting much too physical for comfort, and on top of all this she was starting to take her clo—, wait, what.

"Weiss, what—stop! Don't, don't take your clothes off here, okay, it's cold and um, you…argh!" Ruby tried to grab Weiss' hands to stop the girl from stripping in front of her.

"Ruby Rose!"

The exclamation sent a shiver down Ruby's spine. She always really liked when Weiss said her full name, all quickly and dominantly like that.

"It is really, really hot in here, and you are.." Weiss touched Ruby's nose gently, "you are going to deprive me of relieving my discomfort? I am shocked.. I am astonished that you.. I am appalled.."

"Okay, okay I get it Weiss, you can't believe that I would stop you from stripping. Just, here, let me help you up." Ruby was so used to dealing with Yang when she first started drinking, she was confident in her choice of speech. Clearly and firmly, was how one had to deal with drunks.

"Excuse me?!" Apparently, Weiss wasn't one of those drunks.

"Oh my gosh…"

Weiss pushed Ruby off her so that Ruby fell backwards, but was immediately hoisted up by the collar and shoved onto Weiss' bed. Weiss climbed on top of Ruby and pinned her wrists above her head, her face hovering dangerously close above Ruby's.

"W-Weiss!"

"No, don't 'W-Weiss!' me! You can't just interrupt me and write me off, like I don't know what I'm talking about … Wow, Ruby, you have really, really pretty eyes. Did you know that?" Weiss got a little sidetracked in her endeavor to reprimand Ruby.

_Badump._

Ruby was found speechless. When was the last time Weiss complimented her on something like her eyes?

She could only lie there pinned, while Weiss continued her 'assault.'

"Not ONLY do you have pretty eyes, Ruby Rose," Weiss' volume was getting a little too loud for comfort, "but you have an INCREDIBLY adorable nose, and VERY nice looking lips, and a GREAT fucking facial arrangement. You were practically, you were practically birthed just so that I, Weiss Schnee, of Schnee Industries, could look at your face. YOU, Ruby Rose, are so, so so so, beautiful."

Their noses were almost touching now, Ruby was tempted to move her head up ever so slightly to steal a quick kiss.

"But you know.. that is.." Weiss started to trail off and slump down, pressing her body against poor Ruby, "you still interrupted me. So you lose." Her face was once again buried into Ruby's neck.

Ruby, who was currently trying to piece everything that Weiss said together, slid out from under the Ice Queen and held her on her lap. She had to move Weiss to a more 'lying down' position on the bed, since she did have Ruby pinned from the edge, but she didn't mind. "Oh, Weiss…"

Weiss shifted her body so that she was now facing Ruby's stomach. She reached up and clutched onto a bit of Ruby's sweater.

"Finally drifting off to sleep?" Ruby was met with no reply. She stroked the heiress' head lovingly. _'Your speech is very precise for someone so far gone, hehe. It's.. sort of endearing.'_

A comforting silence filled the room, Weiss' soft breathing could be heard as well as felt.

Ruby gazed to Weiss once again, hoping that she was indeed in a slumber. After looking around comically, she bit her lip, shut her eyes tightly and leaned down slowly in an earnest effort to feel those lips against hers.

A finger was pressed against Ruby's lips.

Silver met ice blue in a locked gaze, and Ruby was stunned. Whoops. She wasn't sleeping. She was about to apologize, but was met with a quiet "shh."

"Not yet. Not tonight. It's not something you do.. when you're not sober."

Weiss removed her finger and instead caressed Ruby's cheek for a moment, before returning to her nap.

Ruby let out a small chuckle, "as you wish, Princess."

* * *

_In the library…_

"Blaaaaaake, play with me?"

"No."

"Blaaaaaake."

"I'm busy, Yang."

"Blaaaaaakey."

"Yang, I swear."

"Blaaa—mmph!" Yang's utterances were halted.

Blake grabbed Yang's face with both hands and forced her into a hard kiss. Not breaking off before biting Yang's bottom lip, Blake kept her face close to Yang's just close enough to whisper, "shut the hell up, Yang."


End file.
